The Hawk's Eyes
by googolplexians
Summary: It has been a year since the resistance and it's the day of the Coronation. So why is Riza so depressed and sad? Is she having a bad hair day or is something from her past bothering her? Can she conquer her inner demons? Rated T for language and situation
1. Coronation

**Thank you all for reading this new story I began. I had this idea for a long time and I thought it's good enough for it's own story. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"People of Central," General Armstrong boomed into the microphone, startling not only the people walking along the sidewalks but also the people that had already gathered to meet with the news the renewed government was to give. "It has been a year since the old government has been deemed as traitors to this glorious country of Amestris. We are in need of a brand new government. For the past year, this country has survived with no official leader. We cannot survive any longer with this unorganized mess," The crowd of people was in shock and awe of the General's words. They didn't even know that no one was running the huge country. "This is the base reason for this announcement. Earlier today, the members of the new government held a meeting as to who shall govern this wondrous country. The members have come to a census. Now, with as much reluctance any rival shall have, please welcome your new Fuhrer, Roy Mustang." Cheers were thrown across the streets, roaring screams and claps filled the air with joy. They finally received a ruler once more, and this time the ruler isn't a homunculus. Yet, as the new Fuhrer approached the podium with the assistance of his lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, the crowd was nothing but a meek whisper from a child dying of boredom.

"Citizens of Central," the newly appointed Fuhrer Roy Mustang addressed, "From the first day of enlisting in the Forces as an alchemist, I have always dreamed of running this country. This country would have fair rights and non-corruption that every person deserves. Today my dream began its fruition, even though I can't see it with my very eyes. Nevertheless, this country will gain true glory for all of it's entirety, its Amestrians." The crowd roared with cheering for the short speech of Mustang. As the speech ended, lieutenant Hawkeye assisted the Fuhrer down the stairs of the podium, bringing him to his former team of rogues. A certain alchemist known as Fullmetal approached him.

"Well done Fuhrer," Edward congratulated, being surprisingly cordial. "I know that you will definitely see your dream come true." Edward returned to his cocky self, about as cocky as his self seven years ago. Yet he appeared as his ten-year-old self, having all his limbs. This was one of the effects of defeating Father. Since Father absorbed the Truth, and Edward and friends destroyed Father, they also destroyed the Truth, giving Edward, Izumi, Alphonse, and Roy their lost gifts. Sadly though, Mustang only regained some of his sight since he lost it not so long ago.

"Ed, be nice," Al sternly said to him. "You are in no position for ridicule. I am still taller than you." Even though Edward has been fueling Al's body for many years, Al's body seemed to be of the stature of an adult, unlike Edward's permanently shrimpy body. Although this is completely different than the past, Edward's reaction is still stably unstable.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SO TINY THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE THE OUTLINE OF MY FIGURE!!" Ed yelled at his younger brother, keeping their natural relationship intact. "I've grown so much since I stopped fueling your body!"

"Boys boys boys," Winry said melodramatically. She arrived at Central for the Fuhrer's coronation and a special surprise from Edward. "Why are you two keeping that up? If you two are going to act like children again, I'll get my wrench out!" The two boys were immediately silenced.

"Anyways, the Fuhrer will be hosting a coronation party at the palace tonight," Riza interjected, stopping the irritable madness. "Everyone from the resistance is invited, and any other loyal subordinates as well. Now, I need to take the Fuhrer to his new palace," she said as she brought him to the car. They entered the back, a chauffeur driving them wherever they wanted.

"Please, take us to the palace," Riza commanded, wanting the driver to go fast.

"What's the rush Riza?" Roy asked her. He noticed that she has been acting strange for a few months, when they returned the Elric brothers to Resembool.

"We need to affirm the tidiness of the palace before the coronation commences," she pieced together. Her inner thoughts weren't ones to be said to the new Fuhrer of a country, at least not at this day. She isn't even sure if her thoughts are accurate.

"I guess you're right. I have a question for you: do you ever relax?" the Fuhrer oddly asked her. The lieutenant gave him a stern look.

"You are out of place, Fuhrer Roy Mustang," she replied harshly to him. "I suggest that you ask no further questions." The rest of the car ride was full of silence. As they approached the palace, Riza noticed many maids cleaning the lands, leaving nothing for her to do except assist the Fuhrer, the person she didn't want to converse with.

As hours passed by, the width of time until the party grew thinner and thinner. The maids were finishing up their duties and Roy was dressing himself for the occasion. Riza was left in her dormitories dressing herself in a gorgeous blue silk gown fit for a queen. She let her hair down behind her back and wore a shawl to conceal her lifelong scar. She adorned earring upon her ears, fancy ones unlike her naturally concealed ones. On this night, she was a beauty. She looked at the clock and noticed that the party had already begun. She rushed out of the quarters and searched for Roy. Alas, she found him ten minutes into her search. He was near Edward, Alphonse, and his old buddies of the East. The party went along well. Everyone was having a grand time. Yet, at the end, when nearly no one was there except the usual group, Edward was acting unusually odd.

"I'm not sure though Al," Ed said. He looked as if he was going to pee his pants. "I don't know if I can go through with this. This is way too excruciating." Al sighed.

"Ed, you underwent automail surgery. You bonded my soul and lost an arm and a leg. I believe this doesn't compare," Al denied him.

"I see your point younger brother, but you are missing one important part of this," Ed was telling him. He certainly didn't want to lose this argument. "This is for eternity. We got our bodies back. I can never go back on this. We were able to go back and get our bodies back!"

"I also see your point Edward," Al interjected. "But how have you felt about the entire idea? I mean, how do you emotionally feel?"

"I feel like there's a heaven," Ed murmured. "I feel happy, like there was no battle to begin with. I guess you're right then Al." Shortly, Winry came up behind Ed.

"Right about what?" she asked, wondering what they were talking about. She liked this new honesty policy they developed for each other over the past few years. This actually allowed Ed and Winry to express their feeling for each other to each other.

"Um, um, um… about this," Edward began as he reached into his right pocket. He grasped onto the object and seemingly fell onto the ground, only he fell to one knee instead of two. He pulled the object out of his pocket and had it clasped in both hands out in front of him. "Ms. Winry Rockbell, I have known you since we were very young. Apart from Al, you are my best friend. But since you are a girl, being best friends isn't going to work. So, in order to solve this problem, Winry Rockbell, will you take my hand in marriage?" Everyone near them except Al was completely flabbergasted; they didn't expect this to occur. Yet the silence didn't last for long.

"Of course yes you nitwit!" Winry squealed, crying at the same time. She wrapped her arms around him and passionately kissed him. She pulled away. "I'm so glad that you finally made me cry tears of joy," she told him, being happy as can be. But soon they left to who-knows-where and the rest of the guests followed suit. All that remained were Riza and Roy.

"I'm glad that Fullmetal finally found a woman. He really needs it. He needs someone shorter than him," the Fuhrer laughed. Riza was a bit uneasy. "I wish I could find someone, but I think she's already here." He turned to Riza. "Riza, I know this sounds completely corny and stupid, especially due to Fullmetal, but I love you. I always have. You have made my life better ever since we have met. I want to live my life with you forever. Will you celebrate tonight with me?" Riza's face was full of sadness and sorrow. "I meant drink champagne in celebration for all this good news. I wasn't trying to be dirty, my love," Roy interjected, trying to save himself. Yet Riza was still sad.

"Roy, hmmm, Roy," Riza tried to speak, but she only broke into tears. At last she gained her composure. "Roy, I do believe I love you too, but I need to get some things settled out before I can be with you. I need some time to think. We have a busy day tomorrow so I suggest you get some sleep tonight. Goodnight Fuhrer Roy Mustang." She left the main room and entered her quarters and laid in her bed. She was completely confused with herself. How can she be feeling this regret she suppressed many years ago? She has found new people, but the past seems to repeat itself. How can she be sure that her dreaded mistakes won't come to haunt her?

* * *

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter of The Hawk's Eyes. I hope that you don't leave this story because I didn't tell the main problem. I assure you that it will be addressed in a further chapter. Please tell me how to improve and I will take it awesomely. Again, thank for reading, and please review!!**

**-Fully Metallic Bleached Notes :)**


	2. Fear

**I'm sorry this is so late! I had an A.P. test, 3 day sickness that made me make up my grades, and finals! Also, I had to do this on my dad's computer because my is being stupid and I have to take it in! Thank's so much for reviewing and reading this story. I didn't even think that people would even read it. This gives me hope on this story. But anyways, here's the second chapter to The Hawk's Eyes!**

* * *

"_Riza, it's time to get off," Roy told her, waking her up from her stare off into space. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the reality of life and hopped off the train, following Edward and Alphonse into Resembool. It has been a long time since the boys saw their old caretaker, and Ed's girlfriend Winry. Although they have not made it legit yet, they all knew that the two have been together for quite a while. Suddenly, Alphonse began to run towards the town. _

"_Race you there Ed!" he yelled to him, letting Ed give chase. "We need to see granny right away!" He followed on, running further away from Edward. It then jolted her memory that their caretaker hasn't seen Alphonse's body in over five years. She began to smile, thinking of the happiness the two boys have for their regained bodies. Ed had his arm and leg returned to him and Alphonse his entire body. It was a shame for her that Roy was still blind, though. The truth, or whatever it was called, was unkind to him because he was blind for only a short time. _

_Ed started after Alphonse, running to tackle him. In a matter of minutes, the boys were out of sight from Riza and Roy. "Riza, why are we walking? Couldn't we just have taken the car?" Roy whined, kicking his foot onto the ground. He was pouting like a three year old that didn't get to pick his favorite candy on the third trip to the store of the day. _

"_The Fullmetal Alchemist wanted to take the scenic route, sir," Riza replied, admiring the scenery of Resembool. To her, it looked the same as the day they first met Edward and Alphonse, but nevertheless it was still beautiful._

"_The scenic route huh," Roy grunted to her. He was still ashamed of himself for being blind. "But still, why not the automobile?" he persisted. Riza couldn't believe her Coronel's laziness. _

"_Fresh air. We need fresh air, and we can't get that in an automobile," she dully replied to him. She gazed at the serene landscape of Resembool, a landscape the two haven't seen in years. It was summer. All the roses and daffodils were in bloom, covering the wide grass pastures that extended over the rising hills. Even the famous Hawkeye was in a paralyzing standstill; she couldn't take her eyes off the scenery. _

_Finally, they caught eye of the Rockbell shop, the Elric's home years ago. Oddly though, the boys were waiting outside the house. Soon enough, the coronel and his lieutenant met their presence. "Are the Rockbells home?" Roy asked the boys, wondering why they would stand outside in the hot summer air. _

"_No, not yet," the youngest answered, glancing at the door. He handed Riza a piece of parchment. "Granny Pinako left a note. It says that they had to meet an old friend on the outskirts of town, near the mountains." Edward grunted._

"_Damn that bastard," he mumbled. "How come he has to visit town the exact day we come?" Ed kicked the ground under him, causing dust to enter everyone's eyes. _

"_Dad must have not planned it, Ed," Alphonse said, trying to console his brother. "We haven't seen nor spoken to him since the resistance." Edward took a deep breath and tried to relax. Al's methods of talking to Ed have always been an enigma to everyone, including Roy and Riza, who were staring at the source of magic. "Anyways, here comes Pinako and Winry!" Al said as he began to wave. Winry took a running start towards Edward, meeting him halfway and embracing him tightly. Pinako and their guest were walking behind Winry, arriving at the house shortly. _

"_I've missed you two so much," Winry whispered, taking Al into the already-made embrace. With that, they all entered the house. Riza spent her time by Roy, not really noticing anyone else except her coronel. One may say that she was either in love or intimidated. Yet soon, it was time for supper. _

"_I didn't know that we would have so much company," Lady Pinako joked, bringing out the dinner to the table. Although she is a very short lady, she is very tough. "I guess it's a good thing that I always make too much food!" she laughed, instilling laughter in everyone. Dinner began, and everyone, including Roy and Riza, was focused on their supper. _

_After they were all done eating, conversation began. Winry, surprisingly stunned that Ed had company, began the conversation. "So, lieutenant Hawkeye, have you always been by the coronel's side?" the young lady asked, turning all attention to Riza. Riza looked up from her hands and glanced around for Winry's face, to answer her properly. Yet, when she looked up, she saw that man's face, his face. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep all terror from entering her body. _

"Van Hohenheim!" she yelled, breaking her away from her dastardly memory that infested her dream world. Black Hayate jumped onto her, licking Riza's face. She grabbed her gun and pointed it at the dog, cocked and loaded. Hayate immediately rushed to his makeshift bed. Riza huffed. "These horrible nightmares need to stop," she said to herself as she departed from her bed. She took a shower in an attempt to remove her dreams, hoping to have this medieval tactic work for once. She laid out her work clothes, dressing herself, and leaving her quarters. She left for her work with the newly-pronounced Fuhrer.

She entered the Fuhrer's office, but to her dismay, no one was occupying the desk. She took her post at the assistant's desk, waiting for her prince to come. Shortly, Roy entered his office, disgruntled and used a fashionable cane to take his post.

"Is there any problem, Fuhrer Mustang?" his assistant asked him, being concerned for his welfare. She didn't leave him a happy man last night.

"There is no huge problem Lieutenant," he answered. He will never be used to calling Riza by any other work name than her own. "It's just that…." He drifted into thought, realizing something grand.

"What, sir?" she asked again, noticing the shift in his tone.

"I just realized that I cannot do any work regarding paperwork!" he pronounced, feeling holy for some odd reason.

"Sir, you're the Fuhrer. Your job requires paperwo…" she stopped mid sentence. Just as Roy cannot call her by any other name, Riza will keep having Roy's illness slip her mind. "I shall begin it right away sir. Also, as today you are Fuhrer, what is your first plan for Amestris?" she asked, almost sounding like a reporter. Although the Fuhrer has an illness, he still has his hopes and dreams intact.

"Riza, I thought I already told you this. My first act is to make everyone, or at least every woman, wear miniskirts!" he declared enthusiastically. Riza hit her head in pathetic shame of herself. How could she overestimate Roy? Suddenly though, the door was burst through.

"Fuhrer Mustang, I am already on the mission to make your hopes and dreams reality!" coronel Armstrong yelled. When the dust cleared though, coronel Armstrong's apparel was visible. He was wearing a miniskirt, and nothing else, well except for his usual body sparkles. Riza stared in disbelief.

"Coronel Armstrong, what is the meaning of this?" Roy demanded of the shirtless man. Riza broke her stare and glanced at the Fuhrer's desk. The intercom button was fully pressed down with the help of adhesive. Riza whispered this into the Fuhrer's ear. "FULLMETAL!" he yelled, causing Edward to fall out of the closet. Ed ran out of the office, giving Roy no chance to give chase.

"I guess I should redress and exit," Armstrong said awkwardly, leaving the scene. He propped the door closed, leaving the Fuhrer and his assistant alone. Riza took off the adhesive, leaving no sound audible from outside the office.

"You know, Riza, I wasn't kidding about the women wearing miniskirts," Roy said smugly, cocking a smile at her. Riza slapped him.

"Fuhrer, sir, please return to your office duties," she smiled, beginning all the paperwork he had left her.

Later that day, right before Riza was going to leave her post, Roy stopped her. "Since Edward is a hero that saved Amestris from definite peril, I was thinking that we should host his and Winry's wedding," he admitted to her, making her feel very warm inside.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked him sincerely. She would want to do anything to help them. They have been so nice to her, even though Ed hasn't been so nice to Roy.

"Well, I need you to…um…plan the wedding," Roy mumbled. Riza was up for the challenge.

"Well Roy, I am able to do this," she answered approvingly. Suddenly though, Riza fell to the ground.

"_Riza! Riza!" a figure shouted. Riza got up from the floor. The room was pitch black. The figure came into sight. It was her father. "Riza why are you restraining yourself?" he demanded._

"_Sorry Sir!" Riza replied loudly. "I do not understand what you are saying sir!"_

"_You should know what I mean," he said in disdain. "I know you love that Mustang character I trained. Why are you holding yourself back from him?"_

"_I have no clue sir! I have been thinking about that for ages sir!" she replied once more, still in confusion about where she is and why she is talking to her deceased father. _

"_You have no reason to hold back. Be with the man you love," he said softly, actually acting like a father. _

"_Yes father, I should be with the man I love," she told him. He walked out of her sight, into the black abyss. Why would her father contact her from the dead? What did she need to do?_

"Riza! Riza!" Roy yelled out to her. She woke up from her stupor, clinging onto the Fuhrer. "Riza, are you ok?" he asked her, concerned for her welfare.

"Yes, I am ok Roy," she replied. "Why am I so stupid?" she asked him, catching him out of left field.

"What do you mean, Riza?" he asked her. "You're the smartest woman in the world."

"No I'm not Roy, I'm an idiot," she began to cry. "I love you Roy, I really do." She clung to him even more. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It's ok Riza, it's all ok," he comforted her, kissing her forehead, even though he was still confused by his assistant's actions.

"No it's not Roy. It's not ok," she whispered. "I need to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked, curious about what she was fussing over.

"I need to tell you that…" she began. It took all of her strength to continue. If she were to be with him, she would need to tell him about the skeletons in her closet. "My life was in ruins before I met you."

* * *

**There you go! I hope it wasn't too boring. I did try to put humor into the story, though. Anyways, thanks for reading. Leave a review about what to improve, and also leave a prediction as to what will happen. **

**Love always,**

**Fully Metallic Bleached Notes**


End file.
